Masterly! And Farewell!
A New Destination "...I understand now." As Kisara awoke in the real world, in front of the group, with a set of swirling tattoos on her forearms. "...Whoah...." Mina looked on at Kisara in awe. "What...these markings..." Sanger was smiling brightly. "Very good, Kisara. You aren't dead, I am very impressed. How do you feel?" Kisara stretched her ams. "...Like something's different about me. I'm not sure what, though..." "...You look like one of those tribal magic warriors from comic books right now. ...Only with less markings. I do believe that we're done here, correct?" Marin lazed around, stretching her arms while yawning. "Not quite." Sanger raised a hand as if to tell Marin to calm down. "Now, choose an elemental spell of your choosing, and combine it with the Magia Erebea. We will see, right here, if the magic is compatible with your body." "...Huh." Kisara opened one of her palms, while manifesting a small spark of fire within it. "Stagnet!" The moment that the spark began to die down, Kisara clenched her fist around it. "Complexio!" The force of fire and flames surrounded her figure, as the element of fire shot through her figure, modifying her body into that of the fire element. "Supplementum pro "Armationem..." "Very nice." Sanger looked at the girl's new form with pleasure. "I'm very happy to see you have succeeded in this endeavor, Kisara." "This...this is actually really cool..." Mina was still in awe. "Melissa, what do you think about all of this?" "This is magic, right? A bit too complicated for me, but I suppose it does look pretty neat." Simple as that; Melissa was surprised that she didn't leave after her little stint. It was as if she was drawn to this trio. Kisara wasn't focused on that. "...So this is the result of me and Jack merging? I like it." "M-merging!?" Sanger repeated, actually surprised this time, but he quickly regained his composure. "You are an interesting child. Using a magic that would keep you on the path of the darkness...you created a grey path for yourself. I am actually quite proud of you." Marin yawned, "So, nothing is impossible? That sounds just about right in my books." "So, do you have any goals from here on out?' Sanger inquired. "I am under the impression you all decided to come to the tournament simply on a whim. Are you just on a journey to see where life takes you?" "Actually...pretty much." Mina shrugged. "We don't have any real goals, and Marin and I can't get married yet, she's not 18 yet...but we do have an idea of what to do next. Marin was tossing the idea back to me last night, while we were...um..sleeping, yeah, sleeping. She wants to visit the Makai." Marin nodded. "That's right! I wanna see my sister again..." Once she muttered that, she suddenly remembered the sensation of that woman's overly-large boob pressing against her face as if mocking her. "...Actually no. ...Let's just go anyway." "I see..." Sanger stood up, pulling his hood back over his head. "So you intend to go to the Makai..." He cast a look at Kisara for a moment, as if wishing he could keep an eye on her longer. "I can get you there the easiest. I regret the fact that I cannot go with you. I am interested in seeing how Kisara progresses, if only to keep her safe. However..." He saved his hand, creating what looked like a large portal. "The Makai is under the supervision of the Other World, and, there are actually quite a few large barriers preventing higher-class demons from getting through." The portal widened, like a mouth, as if waiting for the girls to step in and become it's food. "So...we won't register?" Mina asked curiously. "Not in the slighest. You are all too weak." "Is that why you can't travel with us?" Mina once again turned her curiousity into a question. "Not quite. I'm bound to this plane, and to this general area of the planet. I can't leave even if I wanted to." Kisara nodded. "Well, I'll see you later, then." Sanger allowed the hole to open wide enough to accept them all. "I'm looking forward to postcards, Kisara." He said, as the girls readied themselves, and jumped straight into the portal, which losed with a clamp. He sighed. "So....are you really alright with this, Mizuzu?" The elderly woman came into view. "...Sanger, I do not see why it would be any problem. Those two, Mina and Marin, are strong-hearted and trustworthy. Kisara, however, you're going an incredible job of setting her on the right path. I have faith in all three of them, and they shall not let me down." "I value that girl like a daughter." Sanger stared at where the portal had closed. "However...there are things you still hide from them, despite the faith you claim to put in them. And, no matter how much I place Kisara on the obvious path...there's still a shadow looming over her that I cannot control..." The gruff old woman smiled at him with a surprisingly serene expression. "...All you must do is have faith. Instinct shall never prevail over loyalty." "Then I shall put my faith in her as well." Family Reunion "WHOA!!" Mina shrieked as they were thrust out of the portal...and right into the sky, falling downwards into the strange, dark world of the Makai. "This is really inconvenient!" She continued to shriek as she pushed her skirt down against the updraft. "We're falling, what do we do!?" Kisara sighed. "...Levitate." Instantly, an invisible platform of magical energy manifested underneath the trio, spreading out widely to soften their fall. "...I have a feeling that by the end of this I'll be using Levitate a lot." "W-wait...now that I think on it, I could have just made a reishi platform." She slammed her palm into her head, before realising this hurt. "Waaaahhh....Marin, I'm stupid and I hurt myself..." She cried into the girl's chest. Marin patted Mina's back. "...That really sounds like something I'd say. Are you sure you're feeling well? I mean that's really not something you'd say..." "Because it was stuuuupid!" Mina whined, removing her face from her girlfriend's cleavage. "I could have taken control of the situation...." Kisara guided their platform down onto a large cliff, which overlooked the barren, and rather desolate, world that was the Makai. "....Okay, this is depressing." Mina frowned. "Let's see....red sky....barren soil....thunderclaps...so this is where my Marin's family is from. ...Still better than Mexico." Marin sighed. "Don't be racist. It's mean. Those poor sub-humans should be treated like the people with that final solution stuff- one fell swoop should kill them all...I don't even know what I'm saying..." "Anyway..." Mina looked out onto the desolate horizon. "Any idea of where we're gona head Marin? Some species usually can tell where their home is, even if they've never been there. Like birds, or fish. Are you a bird demon?" She hoped Marin had some sort of telepathic link, it'd be so convenient. Marin answered bluntly, "I'm a succubus-type demon, thankyouverymuch. Not really sure of what they do, but if I remember correctly, Sister said something about 'talent'." As she mouthed the words 'talent', she pressed her hand to her chest lightly, as if aware of the implications. Kisara looked at her own lacking assets and snarled, "...Shut up, you blood-sucking witch. Let's just go, tch..." Yeah, she was damn pissed off. "Well, I guess we're running blind here." Mina frowned. "We basically have three humans, and a half demon. And we're stuck in the world of demons. We did not think this through." Marin pulled out her cellphone. "No problem. I can just call-" she began to dial. ...No reception. "...oh come on, dial you stupid thing..." She madly mashed the numbers, annoyed now. "...Grr...no reception. Now what do we do?" "hey, you." A sudden jolt zapped through Marin's mind. "...Ehhhhhhhh!?" Marin suddenly jumped a few feet in shock- it was a taunting, familiar voice. "Listen up. About a few miles from here...who am I kidding. You know where you used to live. Now, go back home, you idiot. I need to talk to you." The telepathic conversation ended. Marin said outloud, "Guys, about a mile from here, we'll reach one of the castles of the Three Demon Kings. It's important, so let's hurry." "So...we're just going to run through demon territory and hope we don't get mauled?" Mina asked, as if everyone should be questioning it. Marin nodded. "Uerm...I think that's what's about to happen. Look on the sunny side; Makai, despite looking like a world of death, doesn't seem so dangerous." ---- The journey actually hadn't taken as long as Mina had expected, nor had it been as dangerous, and they reached the castle Marin told them about fairly quickly. Mina whistled. "I suppose demons have a different taste in architecture, because this looks a tad screwy." She was right, of course, the castle they were looking at wouldn't be considered a castle by human standards. While it had the size, it seemed to be made solely out of rock, with towers jutting out in the oddest of places. Perhaps the interior was better? Marin took charge; "Okay, I used to live here- we'll be fine. Just...follow-ACK!" As she was walking across the drawbridge, she happened to slip on a banana peel. "...Grr....who the heck left this there? It's, as, if, somebody deliberately left this there because they knew exactly what I was going to do..." she rubbed her butt; growling intensely before hopping to her feet. "...Ignore that; let's just go. I'm going to smash that bitch's face in..." Immediately, her mood soured. "Marin, don't be mean...." Mina insisted. "So...do we get a welcoming comittee?" Marin, still in a grumpy mood, growled, "Probably not. Knowing that airbag bitch, she's going to screw around with us for a bit...I think she needs a good slap in the face." She crossed her arms, letting out a snarl befitting for a rabid animal while slamming the gate doors open, storming in with a twisted expression that made it seem like she'd kill somebody. Kisara sighed. "Marin, calm down. Surely, she can't be as bad as you say. I mean, you're damn lucky that you have family that still keeps in touch with you, for one. Mina's dad and her have a rocky relationship, and I...well, yeah, you know. You should cherish what you have this day, and don't let it go. Anyway, let's just go inside and see what we need done, okay?" "Ohohohohohohohohohohoho! Welcome to my crib, MTV- I mean, welcome!" The one who greeted them with a burst of flame flanking her sides was woman of average height. She had horns and long, flowing red hair reaching some way down past her shoulders, similar to her hair, she had deep, ruby colored eyes. She wore a long, red robe that reached down to her feet, the robe had an open front, revealing her ample cleavage. This robe had a feathery collar, similar to a boa; and a red diamond pattern running along it's black sleeves. The front of the dress featured a large orange stripe framed by smaller black stripes and she had a small bow on the front of her dress below her breasts. This woman was a stunning beauty. Marin snarled angrily, snapping, "You and your flashy entrances. Why the hell did you bring us here, Mashiro..." As the Demon King ran towards her half-sister, Marin swung a punch at her face- but Mashiro evaded and managed to tackle-hug her from behind, knocking the both to the ground. Mina was at a loss for words. "T-this is Marin's older sister? They're hu-I mean, she's tall!" She seemed slightly dazed by the woman's physical appearance. "Um....can you please get off my girlfriend." She tried tugging on Mashiro's collar to pry her off Marin. Mashiro's funbags temporarily managed to smother Marin; who was comically choking. "Ohohohohoho! So good to see you again..." "Moronic woman, you're choking me alive!" Marin squealed loudly. Melissa, out of nowhere as if via teleportation, managed to break the two up via magnetic repulsion. "...It seems that Mashiro's airbags seem to have a positive attraction. They possess their own magnetic force." "U-uh..." Mina was stuttering now, utterly dumbfounded by the insanity going on. For once, she felt like she was Kisara, the only sane woman surrounded by idiots. "E-everyone, I think we're getting a little derailed here! Didn't we come here for something!?" Her voice got stronger after she finally got over the idiocy of the situation. Mashiro straightened up. "Ahem! As you know, I am Mashiro Sawashiro-" "...Your last kanji in both of your names are the same!" Melissa pointed out mockingly. "...Silence. Anyway, I have a little job for you four..." "A...job?" Mina repeated. "Is it something you can do, and are just too lazy to do?" Mashiro complained, "No, you don't get it. I can't do it because I'm currently busy with other affairs." "Such as grooming yourself- ow!" As Marin tried to get in a deadpan comment, Mashiro smacked her over the head. "As I was saying, it seems that the second of the Three Demon Kings is becoming corrupt with their power...I think it would be best if they were thrown out of this world...permanently. So I'm sending you four on a mission; to assassinate to Second Demon King." Kisara sighed. "Why is it that we're always the ones to assassinate people? Did you ever think that sending teenagers to kill people was unethical?" "She's a demon." Mina pointed out as if it was obvious. "I don't think her morality is the same as a humans." Explaining, "I used to be human. Long story, but that's the gist,", Mashiro continued, "I can understand the unethicalness of such a request. However, this is of dire importance. If we don't stop this man, then the Makai will be thrown into ruin..." "I hate to be the snarky one, but..." Mina gestured to the world as large. "This dimension already looks like it's thrown into ruin, really. How much damage can a foul king do to...well, a place like this?" Mashiro growled at Mina, "Grr... If you haven't noticed, we all live underground. I just sit in the castle to watch out for attackers- and subsequently dispatch them. There's entire cities underground; you just need to open your mind a little and imagine, you uneducated little shit." Kisara's eyes widened; stepping back a few. "...Wow, she just went from comatose to bitch in three seconds flat." "Fine, fine." Mina sighed. "How do we get to this castle? You can't expect us to run." Mashiro swung around and tapped Kisara in the forehead; despite the small motion, she managed to send Kisara flying through a wall. "Silence. Anyway, I have a teleporter ready, but it's a one way trip. Depending on your success or not, I may come and get you." Kisara picked herself up and returned to the quartet of people. "...Did she just hit me like somebody out of a comic book!?" Mina looked over at Marin. "Do you want to do this?" She asked. "I mean...your sister seems a bit like a jerk-" She increased the volume of her voice so the girl could hear her. "-but we don't have anything immediately to do, and coming here was your idea." Marin growled at Mina, "I know it was my idea. But now I'm immediately regretting it...every time I look at her, I just want to punch her lights out..." "We may as well..." Mina frowned. "It's weird....despite my snarking, I'm beginning to feel a bit...at home." She felt a little disturbed at the thought. She'd never been here before, the place looked like hell, and yet she was feeling comfortable, the longer she stayed here. Why? Marin shook Mina lightly. "Hey, hey. Mina. Snap out of it, will ya? You've never been here before. I have- it's like Mexico but with demons. Settle down...You're scaring me." "Sorry, Marin." Mina shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "It's just an odd, relaxing feeling. I only usually feel this way when you're around. Anyway, standing here and talking isn't gonna get us anywhere. We children have to go assasininate a big bad demon king, because apparently this is something kids can do." Marin grumbled at her sister, "Because a certain somebody's too lazy to do it herself...." Mashiro smirked evilly. "Ohohohohohoho! Well, I won't confirm nor deny anything, but I do need your help on this one." She withdrew an odd-looking spherical device from her dress, which seemed to glow. "Activating in three...two...." she tossed it to Marin, who held onto it- it also locked onto Mina, Melissa, and Kisara's signals. "One!" Instantly, the quartet was whisked away in a flash of light. Three Kings As they traveled, the sensation was odd, they seemed to be merged with the light, free from the rest of the world...before being cruelly dropped onto the ground as the light materialised them on the outskirts of a large city. The city itself was slightly futuristic looking, with large, chrome-like buildings decorating every inch of it. "..Wow. They managed to get creepier." Mina was looking at the city with an air of unease. "Chrome buildings? Really?" Kisara snarked, "Of course. Everything is Chrome in the future. But seriously, this is a jarring step-up from what we just saw." Even Melissa looked rather surprised by this city, while Mina yawned a bit. "Alright...so we have to assassinate the Demon King...I think we're as ready as we'll ever be, so let's move into this city." Melissa added in, "It's like people have been ignoring me...I feel like I'm a side character..." Marin slapped Melissa on the back. "Cheer up. I was kinda expecting you to ditch us afterwards. I'm happy that you still want to hang around." The group began to move, running straight into the city without tripping any alarms. Apparently, a group consisting of solely girls wasn't going to attract too much attention. They took stopped in the city center, resting their legs for a minute, and decided to whisper plans to each other. "So...now that I think on it...where is the castle?" Mina was surprised that she was just now wondering where it was. Melissa pointed ahead. "Quite possibly, up that hill." The clouds surrounding the road upwards were a pulsating crimson; an ominous sign. "...Either I have an eye for these things, or everyone else is too thick." Mina looked towards the road Melissa gestured to, squinting her eyes. "So odd...I can barely see a cloud cover...but I guess I can see your point, that red glow is obviously a sign saying 'evil, up ahead'." She took a seat on the chrome ground. "Maybe I'm tired...Marin, can I have a piggyback ride?" Marin's eyes lit up. "Yessssssssss~" They seemed to sparke illustriously- as she grabbed Mina and lifted her into her arms, beginning to run while laughing happily. "...What." Melissa couldn't say a word at this. "Marin's back is so wide and comfortable..." Mina was drifting in and out of a state of drowsy bliss. Sadly, this was interrupted as they reached their destination, though Mina was in no quick hurry to slide down from her perch. "Are were there yet?" "...Yes, we're there. Now..." By a slip-up, Marin dropped Mina like a rock. "Let's go in!" She was too excited. Mina cried out from falling, and looked like she was actually about to pout. "Marin, that was rather mean.." She grumbled, standing up, and then suddenly clinging to Melissa. "Maybe I should date Melissa instead?" Marin flash-stepped over to Melissa and grabbed her by the throat, attempting to choke the life out of her. "Don't you fucking dare go near my Mina....I'll fucking strangle you to death you worthless cuntshit...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Marin-chan, stooooop!" Mina grabbed her arms and stopped her from stangling Melissa. "I was joking, calm down. I just wanted to see how you'd react. Kinda regret that now." Marin clenched her fist, snarling at Mina like a rabid animal, "You damn well better...But I'd never hurt you. I'd never, ever, ever, ever, ever hurt you..." Her voice sounded creepy as her eyes became blank. Melissa fell and immediately started backing off, whispering, "...And that is why I'm going to stay away from you from now on..." The girls decided to make a move into the castle, but quickly stopped when they saw the plethora of guards, and sucked out of sight. "Okay, how do we handle thiis?" Mina asked Kisara. "We're supposed to kill the king, I don't want to go killing unecessary people as well." Kisara pointed out, "Hey, I'm all for killing. You're talking to the girl with a darker side. But we should use a combination of timing and stealth to get to the king ASAP, then we can take them down." "Stealth..." Mina thought that over. "Actually, if we can use stealth, I think we can avoid them completely." She formed a large tassle in her hands made out of pure reishi, smiling a bit, and began to twirl it. "Stand back and watch me work." She threw the tassle high into the air and it landed in one of the windows, the spiked ending attaching to the sill. Mina pulled on it, and found it was firm. "Now we can scale the sides!" Melissa aiming one of her guns upwards, firing a grappling hook from the barrel which latched on firmly to the roof. "I don't trust the powers of mere spirits. I have my own ways." She firmly planted her feet into the side of the castle, and began to walk up it. Marin latched onto Mina's back, telling her to "Hurry up before I slip off..." Her breasts slipped through and sort of concealed Mina's eyesight. Mina let out a sigh of bliss at this, before turning towards Kisara - not that she could see, with Mina's tits blocking her eyes. "What about you, Kisara?" Kisara's eyes became feral as she latched onto Melissa's back, whispering in a deep tone, "Hurry up." it was less of a threat of violence and more of a threat of something else. Melissa squealed, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" She was fearing for her life. Somewhat dissonantly, Marin chuckled when she witnessed this. "Looks like you got more than you bargained for, huh?" Melissa turned to Marin,glaring at her. "Shush, you!" The girls continued to scale the walls, climbing as quietly as possible so as not to attract attention. With a decent amount of effort, they had reached halfway up the tower, and were beginning to wonder who in the seven hells had designed this building. "This...is way too tall..." Mina wasn't having an easy job of it anyway, with Marin resting on her back being of no help at all but to provide cushions. Marin attempted to move her bosom away from Mina's eyes. "Just a little more...! I think we can make it...unless we fall, obviously..."